


When You’re Not Looking

by ahunmaster



Series: Dating Sim AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Complicated Relationships, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied Sexual Content, Masturbation, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Multi, One Shot, Orgasm, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Skids hates it that Cyclonus can get Tailgate into a mood better than he ever could.





	

 

"You're glaring again."

 

Skids couldn't help it.  He had come over to visit Tailgate to talk about possibly having a weekend trip to a resort when Cyclonus had to come back from whatever errand he was running and made it awkward.

 

And, of course, when he got up to go use the bathroom, leaving Cyclonus and Tailgate alone for maybe 2-3 minutes, he came back to find the asshole with Tailgate on his lap, her skirt and underwear missing, and two of his fingers up her pussy.

 

Well, he had to give the guy props for persuasion.  There was no way he would have ever been able to convince Tailgate to do this without Cyclonus's help.

 

He would have to ask the other at some point how he manages to convince Tailgate to go kinky with this stuff.  But he would do that later.

 

Right now, he was just glaring at the other because even though he wanted to join in, he still had a lot of stuff he had to do at his apartment and he really wanted to finish the plans for the weekend getaway.

 

After all, it was the best chance he had of getting Tailgate to himself.  Ever since she had started dating them both, he felt like he was getting the short stick since she lived with the other guy.

 

"You're welcome to help out, if you wish," Cyclonus said smugly as he kissed Tailgate's sweaty forehead.  His fingers were now fully pressed inside her with the thumb working at her clit like a madman.

 

How in the fuck did he manage to keep a straight face like that?

 

Fuck, the other knew he was busy.  He had to get that work done tonight... Ugh...

 

"Leaving so soon?" Cyclonus asked in Tailgate's steed.  She was too far gone in her shaking and moaning to notice her friend getting up.

 

"I have some work to do."

 

"Is that so?" Tailgate's breath was getting raspy, she was close.  "You know, if you joined us, we would finish up much faster-"

 

"I'll pass."  Another jab from the other.  If he joined, Skids knew this wouldn't end 'quickly'.  It would end with all three of them on her bed at three in the morning finally getting the last of their fill with her covered in sweat and her fluids.

 

Damn it, and he had wanted to get something done tonight.  Looks like it was going to be work and not a nice evening with Tailgate like he had hoped.

 

"See you tomorrow?" Cyclonus asked as he heard Tailgate cum hard on the other's fingers.

 

Of course he would have to.  Tailgate would feel so upset about just leaving off in the middle of their talk that she would come over with cookies or something to apologize.

 

"I'll be available." The only thing that made him glance back with a smug look that mirrored the older man's was that Skids knew Tailgate would come over by herself.  And that he would get the chance to have some time with her alone.

 

Well, at least something good would come out of tonight.

 

It was the only reason he was smiling when he left the apartment to return to his own.

 

END


End file.
